militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1946 Lake Success Protocol
The Protocol Amending the Agreements, Conventions and Protocols on Narcotic Drugs concluded at The Hague on 23 January 1912, at Geneva on 11 February 1925 and 19 February 1925, and 13 July 1931, at Bangkok on 27 November 1931 and at Geneva on 26 June 1936 was a treaty, signed on 11 December 1946 at Lake Success, that shifted the drug control functions previously assigned to the League of Nations to the United Nations. As the Protocol's official title says, it modifies the provisions of the: *1912 and 1925 International Opium Conventions, *1931 Convention for Limiting the Manufacture and Regulating the Distribution of Narcotic Drugs, and the *1936 Convention for the Suppression of the Illicit Traffic in Dangerous Drugs. Under this Protocol, the Commission on Narcotic Drugs, appointed by the UN Economic and Social Council, took over drug policy making from the League of Nations' Advisory Committee on Traffic in Opium and Other Dangerous Drugs. In an important precedent, the Supervisory Body that was created to administer the estimate system (which required nations to keep within their predetermined estimates of necessary narcotics production, imports, exports, etc.) was appointed by: *The World Health Organization (two members) *The Commission on Narcotic Drugs (one member) *The Permanent Central Board (one member). The Supervisory Body's successor, the International Narcotics Control Board, also had 3 of its 13 members nominated by the World Health Organization, with the rest nominated by UN members, with nominations subject to approval by the UN Economic and Social Council. No doubt in both cases, lobbying by the pharmaceutical industries influenced the inclusion of a requirement to place some scientific and medical experts on the board. However, the influence of Harry J. Anslinger and his Canadian counterpart Charles Henry Ludovic Sharman, both narcotics control officials, could be seen in the decision to allow the Commission to select some members (thus allowing law enforcement officials to be appointed to the Supervisory Body). In accordance with the provisions of the drug control treaties, the revisions instituted by the Protocol did not require ratification to enter into force. For each party, the treaty entered into force immediately upon their (a) signature without reservation as to approval, (b) signature subject to approval followed by acceptance or © acceptance. Since there were far fewer independent nations in the 1940s than there are today, the Protocol's initial 40 parties – including populous empires and unions such as the United Kingdom and Soviet Union – encompassed the vast majority of the world's population. As of 2013, the Protocol has 62 state parties; of the ratifying states, the Netherlands has denounced the treaty. The Protocol was superseded by the Single Convention on Narcotic Drugs, except as it affected the 1936 Convention for the Suppression of the Illicit Traffic in Dangerous Drugs. However, the Protocol's influence can be plainly seen in the power structure established by the Single Convention, which remains in force. References * Cannabis: Our Position for a Canadian Public Policy, Report of the Senate Special Committee on Illegal Drugs, Sep. 2002. * Protocol Amending the Agreements, Conventions and Protocols on Narcotic Drugs concluded at The Hague on 23 January 1912, at Geneva on 11 February 1925 and 19 February 1925, and 13 July 1931, at Bangkok on 27 November 1931 and at Geneva on 26 June 1936, Text of the treaty. * External links * Category:Drug control treaties Category:Treaties concluded in 1946 Category:Treaties entered into force in 1946 Category:Treaties of the Kingdom of Afghanistan Category:Treaties of the People's Socialist Republic of Albania Category:Treaties of Argentina Category:Treaties of Australia Category:Treaties of Austria Category:Treaties of the Bahamas Category:Treaties of the Byelorussian Soviet Socialist Republic Category:Treaties of Belgium Category:Treaties of Bolivia Category:Treaties of the Second Brazilian Republic Category:Treaties of Canada Category:Treaties of Chile Category:Treaties of the Republic of China (1912–49) Category:Treaties of Colombia Category:Treaties of the Czech Republic Category:Treaties of Czechoslovakia Category:Treaties of Denmark Category:Treaties of the Dominican Republic Category:Treaties of Ecuador Category:Treaties of the Kingdom of Egypt Category:Treaties of Fiji Category:Treaties of Finland Category:Treaties of the French Fourth Republic Category:Treaties of West Germany Category:Treaties of the Kingdom of Greece Category:Treaties of Haiti Category:Treaties of Honduras Category:Treaties of the Hungarian People's Republic Category:Treaties of British India Category:Treaties of the Pahlavi dynasty Category:Treaties of the Kingdom of Iraq Category:Treaties of Ireland Category:Treaties of Italy Category:Treaties of Japan Category:Treaties of Lebanon Category:Treaties of Liberia Category:Treaties of Liechtenstein Category:Treaties of Luxembourg Category:Treaties of Monaco Category:Treaties of Mexico Category:Treaties of New Zealand Category:Treaties of Nicaragua Category:Treaties of Norway Category:Treaties of Panama Category:Treaties of Papua New Guinea Category:Treaties of Peru Category:Treaties of the Philippines Category:Treaties of the Polish People's Republic Category:Treaties of the Socialist Republic of Romania Category:Treaties of the Soviet Union Category:Treaties of Saudi Arabia Category:Treaties of Serbia and Montenegro Category:Treaties of Yugoslavia Category:Treaties of Slovakia Category:Treaties of the Union of South Africa Category:Treaties of Francoist Spain Category:Treaties of Sweden Category:Treaties of Switzerland Category:Treaties of the Syrian Republic (1930–58) Category:Treaties of Turkey Category:Treaties of the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic Category:Treaties of the United Kingdom Category:Treaties of the United States Category:United Nations treaties Category:1946 in New York (state) Category:Treaties adopted by United Nations General Assembly resolutions Category:Treaties extended to the Faroe Islands Category:Treaties extended to Greenland Category:Treaties extended to Curaçao and Dependencies Category:Treaties extended to West Berlin